the_naturals_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Naturals Program
The program’s base of operations is located in Washington, DC. House: The program is in a Victorian-style house in the tiny town of Quantico, Virginia—close enough to FBI headquarters on Marine Corps Base Quantico to be handy, but not so close that people were going to start asking questions. Rooms: Living room. Media room. Library. Study. The basement is the length of the house & stretched out underneath the front and back yards. From the bottom of the stairs there are 2 white walls that ran the width of the space, but don't reach the 15-foot ceilings. Each room had only 3 walls. The crime scenes are available to use when analyzing; outdoor scenes: park, parking lot, & make-out point. The house & staircase is decorated with pictures of serial killers. A dozen or so men, one woman in a variety of ages, mostly younger people. At the top of the stairs, an elderly couple, Faye & Ray Copeland, who were convicted of killing 5 people & made a quilt out of their clothes. "Some smiling; some were not. A paunchy man with dark eyebrows and thinning hair hung between a handsome heartbreaker and a black-and-white photo from the turn of the century." History The Naturals program was created by Agent Briggs. At the beginning of the Naturals, it's still in the early trial stages. Briggs believes that formal education, college, the wrong influences, could interfere with the raw potential teenagers have when Natural aptitudes peak. Those joining the Natural program are free to leave the program at any time and are required to sign a nondisclosure agreement. The FBI will provide training and in exchange, the Naturals would be consulting for the FBI. After Agent Locke is replaced by Agent Sterling, the Naturals Program is reconstructed so the teenagers have more involvement with cases & working with the FBI. As long as Judd gives permission. Twelve Over the past 5 years more Naturals have been found, but since most were adults they immediately go to the FBI Academy. Cassie becomes in charge of looking for new Naturals. Her main goal is to find kids who would be better off & happier in the Naturals Program then they would be at home. Only 3 new teenagers live in the house now. Goal * First, to educate those selected to participate and hone their natural skills. * Second to use those skills to aid the FBI from behind the scenes. * Through the program solve cold cases or ones the Bureau hasn’t been able to close. Types of Naturals: * Profiler * Deception Specialist * Statistician * Emotion reader Members * Dean Redding - Profiler & Agent * Lia Zhang - Deception Specialist & Civilian FBI Consultant * Sloane Tavish - Statistician & Agent * Michael Townsend - Emotion Reader * Cassie Hobbes - Profiler * Celine Delacroix - Sketch artist & Agent * Agent Sterling - Profiler & Agent * Agent/Director Briggs * Judd - caretaker for the Naturals House & teenagers * Mackenzie McBride